


Slumber

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clueless Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wet Dream, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: It's hard for Prompto to interact with his best friend when the dream from last night is still very fresh in his mind.





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't usually write smut but I had this prompt for my RP blog and I needed to write it. There might be some spelling or grammar mistakes so I would be thankful if somebody would point them out. Not beta-read, we die like men.

The next time Prompto met up with Noctis, the blond felt incredibly awkward. Of course, the other couldn’t even know what happened to make him feel like that towards the prince but… Prompto was incredibly glad that the crystal didn’t give his best friend the ability of telepathy. Last night’s dream was still very fresh in his mind and he didn’t want Noctis to know the context of it. Just small details of it would make him go to the bathroom. The dream was them in a very intriguing situation… Well, more intriguing for Prompto because the blond swore that he could feel everything that happened.

In the dream, they were in unknown place. It reminded him of Noctis‘ room in the Citadel but he could have been mistaken. Both of them were as naked as if newly born and Noctis was kissing him like he was the sweetest fruit that the Six had presented to the prince. The kisses were desperate as if the prince’s life depended from him. Prompto could feel the rough patterns of Noctis chapped lips and the wetness his tongue as their mouths met. Even though they never kissed in real life, it felt familiar, too natural to him. From a rational point of view it was very stranger for Prompto, but in the dream, he wanted this and more. The blond could feel that the atmosphere in the dream was full of lust and passion and he didn’t want anything else but to give in. To feel it all.

Prompto saw Noctis lips move as he spoke but he couldn’t hear his words. He tried to read his lips but they would be back on his whenever Prompto attempted to understand Noctis. When he moved away to breath for a few moment, the blond couldn‘t help but stare at the prince‘s face. His hair was untouched by any kind of hair products, let down and stuck to his cheeks, cheeks tainted with pink from the body heat that they shared. However, that stood out the most for him, was Noctis‘ eyes. They shined like the starts that had been hand picked and placed in them but most importantly they made him seem more alive. They made want to think that this was real and not a trick of his mind.

„You‘re so beautiful,“ Prompto whispered, as he moved the fringe from Noctis forehead. Even the bodyheat and sweat seemed real. The prince smiled lovingly at him while he leaned in for another kiss. The blond knew that he had said the words out loud but still no sound had reached his ears.

He could feel Noctis move down to his neck and Prompto couldn‘t help but gasp when the other sucked on his skin hard when his carotic artery was. There was definitely going to be a hicky there. However the prince didn‘t stay long and moved down kissing the blond‘s chest. With every touch of Noctis‘ lips Prompto felt his breath hitching.

When he felt lips on his stretchmarks, Prompto let out a moan. He hated the pink marks but when the future king of Lucis was so gentle with them, he couldn‘t help fall in love with them. Prompto looked down and when he felt the warmth of Noctis hand on his cock going up and down, the blond had to restrain himself from moaning. The way he nuzzled through his pubic hair didn‘t help to his situation.

 _Why is he so good?_ thought Prompto as he gasped. Noctis mouth being anywhere near his privates was just... The blond couldn‘t even finish the thought because the prince‘s tongue started to play with his cock‘s head. Noctis would keep it in his mouth and run his tongue around like it was a lollipop. _Oh sweet Six, am I the one thinking this of him?_

Prompto was breathing harder as the prince moved to his ass. It was an odd idea and even more of a sensation. However, the wetness of Noctis tongue on his asshole actually made his scream silently. This was it, he wanted the prince inside him. At that thought, Noctis turned him around and moved away for a moment.

Noctis put lube on his already erect cock, slowly rubbing it through his whole length. Some of it got into his pubic hair but neither cared. The prince could feel just how impatient Prompto was feeling and decided to torture him more by milking him. The moment the blond felt Noctis cock near his entrance...

He woke up with a start. The blond, breathing hard, could feel his heart beating his rib-cage as if a bird struggled to get out of his chest. Prompto actually was too afraid to check the situation in his pants but… when he looked, the boy ran a trembling hand trough his blond hair. It was damp from his sweat.

Prompto took of his pajama shirt and threw it on the wooden floor of his room. He moved his pants down and saw that he was hard as a rock with pre-cum at the tip of his cock. His erection was almost painful as if he had teased by invisible hand and not given actual release. As he tried to relief himself, Prompto couldn’t help but return back to the dream, of how Noctis kissed and touched him. The way the other looked and teased him. As the blond reached his orgasm, Prompto bit into the knuckles of his hand to silence himself, in hopes that his parents, who were home for once, didn‘t hear him. However as warm cum spilled on his torso, Prompto let out a long but shaky sigh.

He will have to deal with the mess on himself and then the emotions towards his best friend.

“Prom, you okay there?” asked Noctis raising a worried eyebrow at his friend, bringing Prompto back from his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Prompto said shakily. He really didn’t want to think about that.. if Noctis knew, this might made their friendship awkward beyond repair.

_Well, now I‘m fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Critique and comments are always welcome.


End file.
